Atak na Kumogakure
Atak na Kumogakure - to bitwa w czasie Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, w której Kabuto i Madara wysłali żołnierzy, w celu zniszczenia Kwatery Głównej Sojuszu Shinobi. Strony Konfliktu *Sojusz Shinobi Kontra: *Akatsuki i Kabuto Yakushi Siły Walczących *Sojusz Shinobi: Około 2000 ninja i kilkaset samurajów (m.in.Sabu, Ō, Ibiki, Akatsuchi, Motoi, Heiya Suro i jego Jōnini oraz Okisuke i Urakaku). *Akatsuki i Kabuto: Zmarli członkowie Krwawej Mgły (prócz Heyi) - Kori Yuki, Sansei Terumi, Riuto Kaguya, Metoru Kakushi, Akuma Kuroi, Okami Bokusō i Pierwszy Mizukage i kilka tysięcy Białych Zetsu jako wsparcie. Przed Bitwą Niedaleko przed murami Wioski Chmury zostali przywołani członkowie Oddziału Krwawej Mgły razem z Mizukage. Metoru natychmiast użył bariery, która uniemożliwi im wykrycie przez techniki sensoryczne. Mizukage od razu zauważył, że wszyscy, są pod wpłwywem techniki Drugiego Hokage - Edo Tensei. Sansei zauważył, że brakuje Heyi, po czym Kori stwierdził, że on może nadal żyć. Akuma bardzo się ucieszył, że został przywołany, iż ma szansę walczyć. Kabuto zaplanował uderzyć nimi z trzech stron: przez zachodni mur Kumo, wschodni i środkowy, następnie uderzyć całą siłą w środkowy, najmocniejszy mur i dostać się do środka wioski.Cały teren został opisany przez Metoru. Grupa rozdzieliła się. Okami i Akuma ruszyli na zachód, Sansei i Kori na wschód, a Riuto, Metoru oraz Mizukage na główny mur. Ponieważ grupa wschodnia i zachodnia odeszła od bariery Metoru to zostali oni natychmiast wykryci przez Dywizję Sensoryczną Ao. Grupa z Mizukage na czele pozostała nadal niewykrywalna i postanowiła uderzyć w odpowiednim czasie. Wkrótce Okami i Akuma docierali do zachodniego muru. Obrona Zachodniego Muru i pomoc Heyi Suro Tymczasem przy zachodnim murze pojawił się Okami i Akuma. Zachodni mur był pilnowany tylko przez Sabu i jego przyjaciela Ō. Akuma zdecydował się nie atakować z zaskoczenia i po prostu podejść do nich i ich zabić, lecz najpierw oboje przywołali zwierzęta. Przy murze pojawił się olbrzymi wilk i kobra. Ō zauważył ich obecność i w odpowiedzi przywołał swoją olbrzymią łasicę-samuraja. W wyniku walki dużych zwierząt na całym terenie było dosłownie trzęsienie ziemii. Sabu zauważył, że łasica przegrywała, więc przywołał swojego szopa Pontę. Za pomocą swojego topora ściął łeb olbrzymiej kobrze, a wilk został pokonany przez Pontę. Nagle znienacka pojawił się Okami, atakując Sabu swoimi pazurami. Akumo za pomocą Jajimento przewrócił łasicę i swoim mieczem zaatakował Ō, który również był szermierzem. Okami podczas walki na broń z Sabu użył Juha Reppu Sho mocno go uderzając. Chciał go dobić za pomocą Tsugi, lecz Ponta mocno go odepchnął. Akuma toczył pojedynek z Ō na miecze. Dodając mroczną czakrę do miecza, mocno ciął Ō, wygrywając walkę. Następnie zaatakował Szopa znów używając Jajimento. Okami wykorzystując pomoc Akumy wykonał cięcie Juha Sho w stronę Sabu, lecz nagle ochronił go gigantyczny posąg obronny. W idealnym momencie pojawił się Heiya Suro i za pomocą swojego żywego kija unieruchomił Okamiego. Heiya stwierdził, że tylko on zna słabe i mocne strony grupy i, że tylko on może pokonać wszystkich. Akuma później rozpoznał byłego partnera, roześmiał się i powiedział, że to on był zawsze najsliniejszy. Po długiej rozmowie obydwaj postanowili ze sobą walczyć. Heiya kazał swoim Jōninom odejść i zająć się rannymi. Okami był unieruchomiony i pilnowany przez żywego klona Heyi, lecz i tak nie zamierzał wtrącać się do walki, gdyż chciał zobaczyć umiejętności mocno postarzałego członka Krwawej Mgły. Heiya stworzył 2 żywe klony. Jeden pilnował Okamiego, a drugi stał z tyłu, by chronić jego żołnierzy. Heiya kontra Akuma Akuma przygotowując się do walki zdjął swoje bandaże ukazując swoje znaki elementu ciemności, a potem z dużą prędkością mknął w kierunku Heiy. Po użyciu Yōton: Fuka no Jutsu, Heiya wytworzył ogromną rękę z czakry i uderzył nią Akumę, potem próbował go złapać, lecz on wywinął się z uścisku. Gdy po raz kolejny Heiya próbował złapać Akumę ten użył Meiton: Kyuketsuko i wchłonął część czakry Suro. Potem Akuma wytworzył potężniejsze Jajimento w stronę Heiy, ale ten obronił się swoim Inton: Kagezō. Nagle Heiya nie mógł się ruszyć, gdyż został złapany Kagemane no Jutsu. Klon Suro, który był z tyłu przy żołnierzach użył teleportacji i pojawił się za Akumą po czym złapał go za pomocą ręki z czakry Yang. Heiya próbował przekonać Akumę by ten spróbował przezwyciężyć Edo Tensei, ale ten niechciał, ponieważ walka z Surą była zawsze jego celem, lecz przy jednym ze swoich treningów zmarł. W wyniku złości Akuma Uwolnił dużą ilość mrocznej Energii i odepchnął wszystkich mroczną czakrą (Darkness Wave). Jeden z klonów Heiy zginął. Akuma pobiegł w stronę Suro, lecz nie dobiegł, gdyż ten użył Yōton: Būmu i ożywił pobliską ziemię, W wyniku tego powstał duży zmieny golem, który mocno przygniótł Akumę do ziemii. Posiadacz mrocznej czakry użył Kasseikena i rozkruszył golema. Akuma wziął swój miecz i wykonał olbrzymie, Czarne Cięcie, a Heiya odpowiedział używając Szarego Promienia. W wyniku styku tych innych rodzajów czakry nastąpiła olbrzymia eksplozja. Przez wybuch Akuma stracił swój miecz i prawą rękę, która pod wpływem Edo Tensei zaczęła powoli się regenerować, a Heiya zaś zdąrzył się teleportnąć na bezpieczną odległość. Akuma Kuroi bardzo się zdenerwował i pod wpływem złości znów rzucił się na Heiye tworząc w lewej ręce Cho Kasseiken, ten drugi użył Onmyōton: Gurē Sutoraiki. Moc była ogromna i obydwóch odrzuciła. Akuma stracił drugą rękę i w wyniku mocnego odrzucenia, uderzył o jakąś górę. Gdy Heiya leciał po uderzeniu to w samą porę jego lot zatrzymał olbrzymi szop Sabu - Ponta. Akuma był mocno wbity w skałę i powoli zaczął się regenerować, mówiąc, że dzięki technice ożywienia jest o wiele potężniejszy od Heiy. Suro powiedział, że jego celem nie było zabicie Kuroi'ego, gdyż jest to niemożliwe, lecz przekazanie mu części czakry Yin w czasie starcia swoich technik. Akuma wpadł w Genjutsu Heiy - Inton: Kyoku Genjutsu. Heiya pokazał mu wszystkie dobre chwile spędzone z zespołem oraz ukazał wspomnienie, gdy Akuma go uratował w walce z wrogami. Ogólnie ukazał mu prawdziwego Akumę jakim był kiedyś. Kuroi uległ wspomnieniom i przeprosił cały zespół za swoje zachowanie. Jego dusza została uwolniona. Okami obserwujący walkę postanowił uciec. Wszedł on w drugi tryb wilka i uwolnieł się od pnącza. Szybkich ruchem przeciął klona Heiy i wyskoczył. Ninja z sojuszu próbowali go złapać, ale ten użył potężnej Daitoppy i uciekł. Później telepatycznie skontaktował się z Metoru mówiąc mu o całej sytuacji. Obrona Głównego Muru W tym samym czasie w pobliżu środkowego muru ukrywał się: Pierwszy Mizukage, Metoru Kakushi i Riuto Kaguya. Czekali, aż armia broniąca muru rozdzieli się w celu pomocy na wschodzie i zachodzie. Tak też się stało, ponieważ zostali oni nie wykryci dzięki umiejętnościom Metoru. Oddziały broniące muru zmiejszyły się dwukrotnie, aż wkońcu nastała pora ataku z zaskoczenia. Najpierw Mizukage uzył Zasłony Dymnej, by chwilowo zdezrientować wroga, potem techniką Katon: Shōidan no Jutsu zniszczył jedną z czterech wież obronnych. Mizukage zaczął gromadzić czakrę, by ponownie użyć tej techniki w celu zniszczenia reszty wież. Ibiki Morino, który stał w jednej z wież zauważył z kąd przyszedł atak i nakazał natychmiast kontratakować. Shinobi Sojuszu znaleźli się w gęstym, białym dymie,ale nie udusili się dzięki maskom, które mieli w ekwipunku. Gdy weszli w sam środek dymu zostali poranieni Senbonami Metoru, potem porozcinani kościami Riuto. Ibiki nakazał natychmiastowe wycofanie się kłębu i rzucenie z góry mnóstwo Granatów Kunai i innych broni na teren pokryty zasłoną. Bombardowanie trwało kilka minut, Mizukage z Metoru schronili się w Kamiennej Ścianie, a Riuto użył Kościastej Zbroi. Czarny Płomień Mgły zgromadził już czakrę i wystrzelił kolejną Wybuchową Kulę w kierunku wieży na, której był Ibiki. Nagle przed wieżą pojawił się Kamienny Golem, który przejął na siebie cios wybuchu. Był to golem Akatsuchiego. Wkońcu kurz i dym zniknęły. Na widoku pojawili już się Riuto, Metoru i Mizukage. Ibiki zszedł z wieży i nakazał Akatsuchiemu obronę wież, które posiadały anteny umożliwiające komunikację z kwaterą główną. Mizukage wydychnął olbrzymiego, ognistego ptaka (Katon: Aka Tori), który leciał w kierunku wieży. Feniks ominął golema, który skoczył do góry i uderzył w drugą wieżę. Armia sojuszu natychmiast ruszyła w większej liczbie w stronę Umarlaków. Mizukage został z tyłu i gromadził czakrę do dalszych uderzeń, gdyż jego celem były pozostałe, dwie wieże. Metoru użył Kirigakure no Jutsu, odcinając cały widok. Riuto bedąc zupełnie z przodu, obrał za cel dowódcę armii broniącej. Zabił kilku napastników Teshi Sendanem i użył Doton: Doch Senko. Poruszał się w ziemii z dużą prędkością i wyciagniętym ostrzem z kości w kierunku Ibikiego. Ibiki złapał go w aian Maiden i zamknął w ziemii. Oddziały walczace we mgle, próbowały ją przejść, lecz wszyscy oberwywali Senbonami od Metoru. Jedni nie mogli iść dalej przez Wodny Śluz Metoru i zostali oni zabici Igłami. Drugich złapał w iluzję i natychmiast zabił. We mgle był on nietykalny, gdyż posiadał oczy Tsujitengan, które umożliwiały mu nieograniczony widok i do tego stawał się niewidzialny. Wszyscy Ninja chcący dostać się do Mizukage zginęli. Nagle były dowódca Mgły znów wystrzelił Ognistą kulę w kierunku przedostatniej wieży. Jeden z golemów Akatsuchiego wyskoczył do góry z zatrzymał kulę. Po wystrzeleniu Shoidan no Jutsu, Mizukage od razu wystrzelił kilkadziesiąt mniejszych (Katon: Hageshi no Jutsu), które z dużą prędkością uderzyły w wieże wywołując mnóstwo wybuchów. Została ostatnia. Ibiki nakazał celować w mgłę Ninjutsu. Stwierdził on, że może któraś z technik przebije się przez mgłę i trafi Mizukage. Jednak nie zdąrzyli nic zrobić, gdyż Riuto użył Sawaribi no Mai i wywołał olbrzymi las kolców, raniąc wielu Ninja. Akatsuchi wszedł na jedngo z golemów, który go wyrzucił w powietrze. Udało mu się przelecieć nad kolcami Riuto i mgłą Metoru. W czasie lotu przywołał z ust golema, który spadł na Mizukage, a on sam uderzył w ziemię. Czarny Płomień podstawił Wybuchowego Klona pod golemem, który wybuchł i ukrył się, zostawiając swoje Cieniste Klony. Potem poprzez klony użył w stronę Akatsuchiego Katon: Inferno, a ten ledwo utorował reszcie drogę używając Doton: Doryukatsu, lecz w zamian oberwał potężną, ognistą techniką. Armia z Ibikim na czele ruszyła wzdłuż rozpadliny. Riuto starał się zatrzymać przeciwnków używając Karamatsu no Mai, jednak musiał podjąć walkę w zwarciu, by nie zostać zapieczętowanym. Metoru przygotowując się do rzutu Senbonami, zauważył dzieki swojemu Dōjutsu w oddali wycofującego się Okamiego i musiał się wycofać, by nawiązać z nim połączenie telepatyczne. Mizukage użył Katon: Karyu Endan na szarżujących przeciwników, lecz jeden Shinobi z Sojuszu użył Suiton: Suijinheki chroniąc resztę. Mizukage widząc już blisko oddział Ibikiego połączył Kage Shuriken no Jutsu z Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu trafiając kilku. Potem nasączył swój miecz czakrą Ognia i rozpoczął w walkę ze wszystkimi. Metoru będący w oddali chwilowo nie mógł pomóc, bo musiał się dowiedzieć co wydarzyło się na zachodnim murze i dlaczego Okami się wycofał. Dowiedział się od niego o porażce Akumy i o obecnej sytuacji, potem skontaktował się z walczącymi Riuto i Mizukage. Konsultując się także z Korim i Sansei'em, zaproponował przegupowanie. Mizukage użył Katon: Byaku Kemuri i korzystając z zasłony wszyscy odeszli. Obrona Wschodniego Muru 'thumb|left|200px|Wschodnia cześć Muru'Sansei i Kori zostali już wykryci zanim dotarli do przedmurza. Grupa atakująca z Motoim na czele zaatakowała ich dwóch. Obaj użyli techniki ukrycia we mgle i schowali się. Cały teren był obstawiony ze wszystkich stron przez Ninje z sojuszu. Ich pozycja została odnaleziona i grupa Motoiego opsypała ich deszczem kunai. Kori użył Suiton: Mizurappa, potem Makyo Hyosho, które ochroniło ich. Sansei przeprowadził kontratak używając Kwasowej Mgły, którą zmieszał z normalną. Kilkoro Ninja z sojuszu zostali oparzeni i natychmiast wycofali się z mgły. Pewien Shinobi z wioski skały zaminował cały teren, za pomocą kart wybuchowych. Wyłoniła się potężna eksplozja. Kori i Sansei zdołali się ochronić w lodowej bryle, która została nienaruszona. W odpowiedzi Sansei użył Suiton: Mizubaku, tworząc gigantyczne jezioro, by zyskać przewagę w terenie. Kori zauważył kilkoro ninja i zabił ich łącząc technikę Sensatsu Suisho. Sansei w pobliżu zauważył drużynę z Motoim. Rozdzielił ich używając Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, potem za pomocą wodnych klonów podjął walkę w zwarciu. Prawdziwy Sansei stał z tyłu i gromadził czakrę. Gdy wszystkie klony zostały pokonane użył on Futton: Sangaiza no Jutsu zabijając kilku ninja. W tym czasie Koriego zaatakowało mnóstwo shinobi, jednak pokonał ich używając samonaprowadzających, wodnych shurikenów (Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki). W pobliżu pojawiło się wsparcie wodnych ninja, którzy wspomogli grupie Motoi'ego w walce. Kori zgromadził ogromną ilość czakry lodu i zamroził całe jezioro ponownie zyskując przewagę w terenie i mocno przetrzepał szerego sojuszu używając po kolei Lodowego Wieloryba, Hordy Lodowych Tygrysów, a także Smoka z Czarnego Lodu. Sojusz starał się odciągnąć jak najdalej ich od siebie, jednak nie udało to się. Kori użył Futon: Hanachiri Mai, a Sansei Katon: Endan, tworząc gigantyczne ogniste tornado, mocno parząc swoich przeciwników. Motoi zdąrzył użyć Zamiany i wycofać się w celu sformowania szyku. Po jakimś czasie wojsko sojuszu przywgotowywały się pod murami do obrony. Kori i Sansei dość szybko pojawili się pod murami i obaj przywołali swoje summony, Sansei dużego wija, a Kori białego niedźwiedzia. W wyniku ataku tych zwierząt mur został przebity, a stwory dostały się do środka. By zyskać przewagę Sansei użył Mizurappy, a Kori Lodowego Oddechu, tworząc dość cienką warstwę lodu i śniegu. Następnie użył on swojej najpotężniejszej techniki Sen Hyokōtaku niszcząc w mgnieniu prawie całą armię obronną. Sansei użył Futton: Ryusan, by obronić się przed lecącymi nożami i shurikenami, po czym oddalił się nieco zostawiając resztę roboty Koriemu. Oba summony, które przebiły mur zostały szybko unieszkodliwione dzięki shinobim z konohy, którzy unicestwili je za pomocą Raiton: Shichu Shibari. Nagle do obydwóch odezwał się Metoru poprzez telepatię, karząc im przyjść w okolicę środkowego muru. Kori i Sansei wycofali się, jednak grupa Motoi'ego ścigała ich, dlatego posiadacz Hyotonu przywołał Śnieżne Wilki, które zatrzymały ich na jakiś czas. Przegrupowanie Obu Stron i Zmiana Celów Kabuto Podczas ucieczki Okamiego, Heiya nalegał, by go nie ścigać, ponieważ i tak reszta oddziału dowie się przez telepatie Metoru. Chciał on się połączyć z kwaterą główną i porozmiawiać z Shikaku Nara. Powiedział mu, że gdy podczas rozdzielenia się drużyny, jeden z członków ginie to cała reszta musi się zebrać do kupy i omówić dalsze poczynania. Poprosił także Shikaku, by nie pozwolił reszcie sojuszu walczyć z nimi, gdyż tylko on zna wszytkie ich techniki i strategie. Wraz ze swoimi Jōninami oraz Sabu i Ō ruszyli w stronę niedalekich równin, mówiąc, że na pewno tam będą. Po drodze Heiya wytłumaczył im co robi w Kumo Gakure. Otóż, gdy dowiedział się o kolejnej wojnie to natychmiast pojawił się w Ukrytej Chmurze, by doradzać Piątej Mizukage. Po tym jak Mei założyła oddział obronny Daimyo i ruszyła na wojne to Heiya nadzorował pracę swoich Jōninów, którzy dostarczali zaopatrzenie na wojnie. Szkolił on ich,gdy sam był Jōninem i pomógł im się rozwinać do tej rangi. Gdy Raikage i Hokage dowiedzieli się, że Naruto i Bee ruszyli na wojne to natychmiast opuścili kwaterę. Ao zaproponował pomoc intelektualną ze strony doświadzonego w wojnach Heiy. Shikaku się zgodził. Sensor poinformował, że przy murach pojawili się cżłonkowie oddziału krwawej mgły rozdzieleni na dwie grupy po dwie osoby. Heiya powiedział, że jest jeszcze trzech schowanych pod niewykrywalną barierą i kazał wzmocnić główny mur oraz udawać, że obrona się powoli zmniejsza.Ao pinformował, że mroczna i zwierzęca czakra zbliża się na zachód. Heiya wiedział, że są to Okami i Akuma. Stwierdził, że tylko on może pokonać wszystkich członków, gdyż zna ich wszystkie formacje, strategie itp. Zabrał ze sobą swoich uczniów i natychmiast ruszył na zachód, gdzie była najsłabsza obrona. Podczas drogi do równin Heiya jeszcze przedstawił strategie reszcie. W tym samym czasie przywołani cżłonkowie krwawej mgły przegrupowali się na równinach. Okami powiedział, że Heiya stał się starszy, a jego umiejętności, są znacznie wyższe niż kiedyś. Kabuto, który oczywiście ich kontrolował, zdecydował się zabić Heiye i potem go przywołać za pomoca Edo Tensei. Wkrótce Metoru zauważył za wzgórzami zbliżającą się grupę z Heiyą na czele. Kabuto nie chciał stracić w walce cennego Mizukage, więc umieścił go z tyłu formacji. Cały oddział przygotował się do walki. W tym samym czasie w kwaterze głównej sojuszu Shikaku nawiązał połączenie z Ibikim, który zaproponował pomoc dla Heiy, jednak Shikaku odmówił, mówiąc, że ufa intuicji byłego członka tego oddziału. Nakazał Armii nadal bronić ostatniej wieży i zająć się rannymi (w tym mocno poparzonym Akatsuchi). Nagle Ao poinformował o zbliżającej się pięciotysięcznej Armii Białych Zetsu. Na szczęście wszystkie 3 strony muru były już obstawione. Na wschodzie do obrony przygotowywała się Armia Obronna Motoi'ego, na zachodzie specjalna Obronna Dywizja Samurajów pod wodzą Okisuke i Urakaku, a na środku oczywiście Armia Obronna Ibikiego. Wkrótce na wszystkie mury zaczęły szturmować hordy Białych Potworów. Walka z Oddziałem Dwa oddziały spotkały się na równinach przy jakimś lesie. Niektórzy Jōnini Heiy ustawili się z tyłu, ale Metoru oczywiście wiedział o tym, dlatego był czujny. Heiya zaczął rozmiawiać ze swoimi dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Powiedział, że dzisiaj cały oddział wraz z Lordem Mizukage spoczną przy ziemiach KumoGakure razem z nim samym. Stwierdził, że dożył tak długo tylko po to by ostatni raz pożegnać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w walce. Powiedział jeszcze, że Wioska Chmury była jedyną ukrytą wioską do której nigdy się nie dostali i tak musiało zostać na zawsze. Chwilę później w stronę Starca ruszył Riuto. Heiya nie mógł używać swojej specjalności - Genjutsu, gdyż Metoru wszystko obserwował. Więc teleportnął się za plecy Riuto i ledwo go dotkął palcem. Został trochę zraniony kośćmi w rękę, ale udało mu się zamknąć Kaguye w Niematerialnej Kuli. Później w kontrze Sansei i Okami użyli razem Komu no Jutsu i Daitoppy tworząc potężny kwasowy podmuch. Heiya podstawił Kagezō, jednak posąg ten zaczął się rozpływać pod wpływem wiatru i kwasowej mgły. Za Heiyą pojawiło się lustro z, którego wyszedł Kori. Suro zdąrzył się teleportnąć na bezpieczną odległość. Metoru pogratulował udoskonalenia Inton: Tensho, ponieważ wcześniej mógł on się teleportować co 15 sekund, a teraz wystarczyło 5. Riuto nadal był zamknięty w kuli i nawet jego twarde kości nie mogły przebić sfery. Gromadząc czakrę Yang w dłoni, dotknął pobliskie drzewo ożywiając wszystkie pobliskie rośliny i korzenie. Nagle z ziemii wyszedł olbrzymi korzeń, który rozdzielił Metoru od reszty zespołu. Następnie stworzył ze swojej krwi 4 Prawdziwe klony. Wszystkie pobliskie drzewa zaczęły walczyć z oddziałem. Niedaleko zamkniętego w kuli Riuto pojawił się Okami, który próbował swymi pazurami czakry przeciąć kule, jednak nie udało to się. Wystrzelił więc on Fūton: Renkūdan w kierunku Heiy. Ten użył resztek rozpływającego się Białego posągu do obrony. Okami użył zasłony dymnej i z góry zaatakował Gatsugą. Heiya zdąrzył się teleportnąć zdala od niego. Nagle Okamiego okrążyło czterech uczniów Heiy, by działać zgodnie z planem. Prawdziwy Suro wraz z klonami zbliżali się w stronę Mizukage, jednak Sansei zdołał ominąć atakujące drzewa i uwięzić ich techniką doton: Yomi Numa. Jednego klona zabił za pomocą Doton: Doryuso, a dwa inne potężną techniką Futton: Kanketsuten. Heiy zostały tylko 2 żywe klony. Jedno z żywych drzew złapało Sansei'a i owinęło swoje gałęzie, uniemożliwiając mu ruch. W tym czasie do Metoru zbliżyli się uczniowie Heiy. Posiadacz Tsujitengana natychmiast schował się w mgle. Potem użył swoich umiejętności Genjutsu - Kiri no Gensō i Otokiri no Gensō łapiąc napastników w iluzję. Jeden z uczniów użył Uwolnienia i rozproszył wszystkie Iluzje. Metoru pochwalił ich, że są dobrze poinformowani i powiedział im, że muszą uciekać, gdyż i tak nie, są w stanie go zobaczyć we mgle. Nagle dwaj uczniowie użyli Futon: Kami Oroshi i rozwiali całą mgłe. Potem jeden plunął wzdłuż wiatru Atramentem i trafiając szystko w zasięgu wiatru. Metoru przez atrament stał się widzialny. Wszyscy uczniowie cisnęli w niego wybuchowymi notkami, mocno niszcząc jego ciało. Metoru zaczął się regenerować, lecz znienacka pojawili się dwaj Shinobi Piasku i szybko zapieczętowali go używając Menoshibari no Jutsu. Dusza Metoru została zapieczętowana. W tym samym czasie Okami użył Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa, lecz jeden z czterech Jōninów odbił to za pomocą Katon: Hibashiri. Pozostała trójka próbowała go złapać, lecz Okami uniknął ich Gatsugą.. Zrozumiał, że ci Shinobi znają jego umiejętności i mają zaplanowaną strategię. Więc wszedł w trzeci tryb Wulfo Modo i uderzył techniką Magen: Odio Sakkaku. Wszyscy w zasięgu techniki wpadli w iluzję, ale na szczęście z tyłu ukrywał się jeszcze jeden, piąty shinobi, który rzucił w niego wybuchową notką. Potem wszyscy rzucili się na niego, by go zapieczetować, lecz Okami zdąrzył się zregenerować i wywiać ich Daitoppą. Z większą siłą i czakrą pobiegł do Heiy i uwięzionego w kuli Riuto. Heiya wraz z klonami próbowali podejść do Mizukage, jednego zabił Deszczem Shurikenów, a drugiego przeciął Ognistym Mieczem. Gdy prawdziwy Heiya był już tuż za Mizukage i chciał go dotknąć to ochroniło go przywołane lodowe lustro z, którego wyszedł Kori i trafił mu ramię kilkoma Senbonami. Heiya teleportnął się do bezpiecznej odległości. Suro zrozumiał, że musi szybko pokonać Koriego, który jest najszybszy z nich wszystkich. W oddali zobaczył biegającego w jego kierunku Okamiego w trzecim trybie wilka. Okami użył gigantycznej Garougi w stronę Heyi, lecz ten po upływie pięciu sekund znów uniknął uderzenia teleportując się. Był on zmuszony uzyć Powłoki Energii Życiowej, następnie uderzył Wilkołaka ogromną pięścią z czakry i tym samym przekazał mu cześć Energii Yin. Okami również wpadł w sferę tak samo jak Riuto. Heiya wypowiedział słowa pozegnania i zgniótł obydwie kule. Okami został zgnieciony do nieskończoności, gdy talizman kontrolujący go został również zgnieciony to jego dusza odeszła z ciała i spowodowało to uwolnienie od Edo Tensei. Z Riuto tak się nie stało, ponieważ nie mógł zostać zmiażdżony ze względu na niezniszczalny układ kostny. Heiya nie sądził, że kości Riuto, są, aż tak twarde. Kula więziąca go rozpadła się i Kaguya się uwolnił. Po uwolnieniu natychmiastowo zaatakował Heiye techniką Yanagi no Mai, jednak Staruszek zdąrzył w samą porę się teleportnąć. Zauważając, że czakra mu maleje i, że Metoru został pokonany postanowił używać więcej Genjutsu niż Ninjutsu. Mizukage widząc uwięzionego Sansei'a wśród drzew, użył Karyu Endan, by wypalić gałęzie. Sansei został uwolniony. Zaczął on formować pieczęcie, lecz znienacka obie ręce ścieli mu Ō i Sabu. Sansei zaczął uciekać, bo nie był najlepszy w walce bronią. Wojownicy z Kumo zaczeli go gonić. Riuto po raz kolejny zaatakował Heiye, lecz wszystkie jego ataki i jutsu przyjmowały hologramy (Inton: Seishin no Jutsu), nawet wsparcie senbonami Koriego i Hageshi no Jutsu Mizukage nie były w stanie trafić prawdziwego Heiye. Wkońcu Suro dotknął jednej z kości Riuto i przesłał im energię Yang natychmiastowo je ożywiając. W tym samym czasie Kabuto zdecydował, że wycofie Pierwszego Mizukage i usunie nim ostatnią wieżę obronną w środkowym murze co częściowo zablokuje komunikację między Kwaterą, a Armią Obronną. Następnie Yakushi skupił się na Korim chcąc szybko zabić i przywołać Heiye Suro. Kości Riuto zostały nasączone Energią Życiową co spowodowało jego paraliż. Następnie z jego ręki wyszedł duży i żywy szkieletor, który ruszył w stronę Koriego. Kori próbował ochronić się, wchodząc w lustro, lecz szkieletor z łatwością zbił lustro i złapał posiadacza Hyotonu. Kori był zdziwiony, że jego twarde, lodowe lustro zostało rozbite. Heiya powiedział, że dopiero teraz się domyślił, iż tylko kości Riuto, są twardsze od jego lodu. Następnie podszedł do bezwładnego Koriego i przesłał czakrę Yin, poczym wykonał Kyoku Genjutsu. Heiya pokazał mu przeszłość oraz wydarzenie podczas zamachu stanu na Mizukage, gdy to on ochronił go własnym ciałem. Heiya powiedział, że jego poświęcenie było najwspanialszą rzeczą w dziejach Mgły i powiedział, że nie ma już potrzeby bycia w tym świecie. Kori zaczął krzyczeć. Powiedział głośnym tonem, że niewazne czy żyje czy nie, bo i tak zaprzysiągł chronić Mizukage, a ta przysięga jest potężniejsza od śmierci. Mówiąc to uwolnił on się z Iluzji Heiy i powiedział jeszcze, ze nie obchodzi go po jakiej stronie i w jakiej sprawie walczy, ważne jest to, że chroni Mizukage i spełnia to powołanie. Nagle Riuto odzyskał panowanie nad swoimi kośćmi, ale musiał odciąć sobie ręke i z Tessenka no Mai: Hana próbował trafić Heiye, lecz ten był hologramem. Z dużą szybkością trafił Koriego, przebijając jego brzuch i pozbywając się ożywionego z jego kości szkieletora. Nagle duża dłoń z czakry Yang Heiy złapał Riuto i wbiła go w ziemię. Kori szybko wstał i wykonał Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu stwarzając olbrzymie dwa smoki z czarnego lodu. Heiya zniszczył je swoją Gurerezą, potem teleportował się bliżej niego i dotknął go. Kori został zamknięty w okrągłej kuli, jednak nie mógł zostać zgnieciony, bo użył na sobie Lodowych Igieł. Heiya zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Powiedział mu, że teraz on przejmie jego obietnice i uratuje Mizukage spod tej haniebnej techniki. Kori zrozumiał, że Mizukage jest tylko bezczeszczony przez Edo Tensei i powiedział jemu, że w niego wieży. jego dusza została uwolniona. Decydująca Walka Heiya już powoli się wyczerpywał z powodu starości i nadużywania czakry. Jeden z jego uczniow powiedział mu, że Mizukage uciekł i żeby zostawił Riuto oraz Sansei'a im. Ao poinformowal Shikaku, że do głównego muru zbliża się Czarny Płomień Mgły. Heiya sprowadzając czakrę Yang do nóg zyskał ogromną prędkość i postanowił dogonić Mizukage. Sabu i Ō zajęli się Riuto, a uczniowie Heiy, Sansei'em. Pierwszy Mizu już powoli zbliżał się do pogrążonego w walce muru. Nagle przed nim z ziemii wyszedł olbrzymi golem i go odrzucił. Mizukage natychmiast zniszczył golema Hageshim no Jutsu. Za nim pojawił się Heiya. Staruszek powiedział, żeby Mizukage spróbował przezwyciężyć tę technikę, bo ona tylko hańbi jego osobę. Mizukage odpowiedział, mówiąc, że nie jest w stanie przez tą technikę nic zdziałać. Heiya postanowił uwolnić Czarnego Płomienia i znaleźć Kabuto, wspomniał też o obietnicy przekazanej od Koriego. Nagle całe ciało Heiy ponownie napełniło się Energią Życiową Yang. Olbrzymia ręka złapała Mizukage. Zdąrzył on jednak podstawić wybuchowego klona. Za Heiyą pojawiła się skalna ściana i ze skał zniszczonego golema wyskoczył Mizukage używając Katon: Karyu Endan, lecz Suro nie został oparzony dzięki silnej czakrze, która go otaczała. Widząc to Mizukage użył w Katon: Shōidan no Jutsu w stronę Starca. Heiya zdąrzył się teleportować od wybuchu. Zaplanował on szybką teleportację do Mizukage i szybkie zapieczętowanie go. Pozostały mu cztery sekundy. Nagle poczuł gorąco w stopach. Cała okoliczna ziemia zamieniła się w gorący popiół i żar. Utrudniło mu to znacznie poruszanie. Była to technika Mizukage Katon: Nokoribi no Jutsu. Do tego uwolnił on wszędzie swoim Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu mnóstwo łatwopalnego gazu w całej okolicy. Powiedział Heiy, że nie ma on już praktycznie czakry i przeprosił go za to, że nic nie może zrobić. Cała okolica eksplodowała ogniem w wyniku styku palnego gazu i gorących żarów. Kabuto ucieszył się bardzo i posiadając Senbon Koriego z krwią Heiy, przygotował jednego z klonów Zetsu. Jednak za nim próbował wykonać Edo Tensei zauważył, że Mizukage oberwał szarym promieniem. Z miejsca wybuchu wyleciał olbrzymi, czarny smok i cisnął w Mizukage szarą wiązką czakry Yin-Yang. Okazało się, że zanim nastąpił wybuch Heiya przywołał dwa smoki techniką Onmyōton: Souryū no Jutsu. Biały smok ochronił go przed wybuchem. Czarny smok zaczął atakować Mizukage, jednak ten unikał wszystkich ataków. Smokowi Yin wkońcu udało się trafić łapą Czarnego Płomienia. Wypadła mu maska. Gdy wstał nakazał Heiy natychmiastową ucieczkę, gdyż uwalnia swoje lewe oko. Czarny smok stzelił w stronę Mizukage Gurerezą, lecz ten odpieczętował swojego Mangekyo Sharingana i spalił cały promień za pomocą Amaterasu. Heiya powiedział, że jest on niesamowitym ninją, ponieważ potrafi tylko jednym okiem manipulować kształtem i wielkością czarnego płomienia. Nagle czarny smok został całkowicie spalony Amaterasu. Następnie Mizukage zaczął formować z nich czarne ptaki (Enton: Kuro Karasu). Jednak ptaki te leciały w stronę głównego muru. Heiya zaczął gromadzić czakrę, do następnej teleportacji, by zadać ostateczny cios Mizukage. Nagle biały smok Yang zaczął lecieć w stronę Mizu. Ten zaś stworzył smoka z czarnych płomieni (Enton: Kuro Ryū) i spalił również białego smoka. Heiya zaczął biec w stronę Mizukage. Ten również zaczął biec i wyciągnął miecz. Wkońcu obaj starli się ze sobą. Mizukage przebił mieczem ciało Heiy, a ten zaś dotknął go tylko palcami w brzuch. Heiya zaczął krwawić. Czarny Płomień jeszcze raz zaczął przepraszać i powiedział, że skoro on będzie dalej używany do walki to tak prędko ponownie się nie spotkają. Heiya uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Przypomniał mu swoje pierwsze przed walką słowa, mówiąc jeszcze raz, że wszyscy razem odejdą w zaświaty podczas tej bitwy. Na brzuchu Mizukage pojawiła się Pieczęć Yin-Yang. Mizukage poweidział, że Heiya zawsze był najsilniejszy z nich wszystkich. Z jego ciała wyszła biała i czarna energia. Biała Energia Yang zniknęła w niebie, a czarna wróciła z powrotem do ciała powodując rozpad. Mizukage zanim odszedł powiedział jeszcze, że wraz z resztą będzie czekał na przyjśćie Heiy. Jego dusza odeszła w zaświaty. Śmierć Heiy Heiya wyjął z siebie wbity miecz. W pobliżu pojawili się jego uczniowie , mówiąc, że zapieczętowali Sansei'a. Starzec powiedział, że dobrze się spisali, ale on już nie zobaczy dalej ich rozwoju, gdyż już dłużej nie pożyje. Kabuto bardzo się ucieszył z tej wieści i, że będzie mógł uzyć go do walki. Nagle Heiya ostatkami sił i resztkami czakry umieścił sam na sobie pieczęć Yin-Yang. Pożegnał się ze swoim zespołem i przyżekł im, że będzie ich zawsze wspierał. Jego biała energia wyleciała w niebo, a czarna wróciła do ciała i zapieczetowała jego duszę w zaświatach. Kabuto zdenerwował się i przeklnął starca. Przywołanie Heiy przez Edo Tensei stało się niemożliwe. Dalszy Ciąg Bitwy Sabu i Ō, nadal walczyli z Riuto,a przedmurze KumoGakure było wciąż atakowane przez białych Zetsu. Wielu z nich przeszło podziemną drogą do wnętrza wioski. Nagle Ibiki spojrzał w niebo i zauważył dużą ilość czarnych kruków. Kruki te wleciały w ostatnią wieżę i zaczęły ją spalać czarnymi płomieniami. Były one zrobione z Amaterasu, które wytworzył Pierwszy Mizukage. Ostatnia wieża została spalona. Łączność z Armią Obronną i Kwaterą Główną została zerwana. Ibiki i inni dowódcy obrony musieli wydawać rozkazy na własną ręke. Walka wydawała się nie mieć końca. Tymczasem, jeszcze jeden członek krwawej Mgły - Riuto nadal walczył. Swoim Tańcem Wierzb, zniszczył topór Sabu i poranił go. Ō w odpowiedzi użył Ognistego Cięcia (Kumo-Ryu Kaengiri), lecz Riuto dzięki swojej Kościstej Zbroi uniknął płomienia. Następnie Ō wyciągnął miecze i swoim Tańcem Siedmiu Mieczy ruszył w stronę Kaguyi. Riuto w odpowiedzi użył Tańca Sosen. Te dwie techniki starły się ze sobą. Mimo, iż Ō nawet dodał do mieczy czakrę błyskawicy to i tak nie przełamał niezniszczalnych kości Riuto. Gdy Kaguya już chciał dobić tych dwóch to pojawili się uczniowie Heiy. Powiedzieli oni mu, że Mizukage, Heiya i cała reszta czekają już na niego. Riuto powiedział, że już nie ma tu więcej nic do zrobienia. Podziękował, przeprosił i natychmiast odszedł. Jego dusza odeszła w zaświaty. W zachodnim murze Samuraje zdołali zabić wszystkich Zetsu, we wschodnim Armia Motoi'ego również tego dokonała. Przy głównym murze Armia Ibikiego także pokonała wszystkich wrogów, lecz dużo przedarło się pod ziemią i dotarło do środka wioski. Shikaku, więc musiał rozstawić specjalne oddziały wyposażone w shinobi Sensorów i członków klanu Hyuuga. Ostatni biały Zetsu został złapany i zabity 100 metrów przed kwaterą główną sojuszu. Bitwa zakończyła się po ciężkej walce zwycięstwem Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Bilans Bitwy Sojusz Shinobi *1106 zabitych, 544 rannych *Zniszczone wszystkie wieże obronno-komunikacyjne *Stracono dużą część głównego i wschodniego muru, a zachodni został nienaruszony Akatsuki *Wojska Akatsuki, które napadły na wioskę zostały całkowicie zniszczone Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Wydarzenia